24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed security guards
This is a list of unnamed security guards with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 21500 Riverside guard is on the 14th floor.]] When Jack Bauer arrived at 21500 Riverside Drive in Burbank, he asked a security guard which floor Cofell Enterprises was on. : The security guard was played by Maurice Dunster in "9:00am-10:00am." CTU guard 1 .]] After it was discovered that Nina Myers was a mole, CTU Los Angeles was put into lockdown and a search was launched to find her. Several security guards checked in various rooms for her, and this guard reported he hadn't found anything. He then spotted Nina exiting the building and called her name, but she responded by shooting him. His colleagues attempted to resuscitate him but couldn't. : This guard was played by (uncredited) Tony Donno in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 St. Virgil's guard .]] At St. Virgil's Hospital, Miguel grabbed a computer monitor and ran out of the building to distract security while Kim Bauer fled with Megan Matheson. The guard and his partner did not find Miguel, and the three escaped. : The security guard was played by Marty Ryan in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Day 3 Guard escorting Tony When Chase Edmunds brought Zach Parker into CTU for questioning, he handed him off to this and another security guard to take Parker to a holding room. The next morning, this guard stood just outside the door when Jack Bauer excitedly rushed in to tell Ryan Chappelle that he believed CTU had just picked up a location on Stephen Saunders. After the last vial of the Cordilla virus was contained by CTU, this agent escorted Tony Almeida into Tech 1 so he could say goodbye to his wife. After a short while, this guard told Tony it was time to go and escorted him out of the room. : The security guard appeared in "3:00pm-4:00pm", "6:00am-7:00am", and "12:00pm-1:00pm." Prison guard ]] While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility with forged documents, Jack Bauer was told by this guard to wait for Warden Mitchell to arrive. Jack convinced the warden that an error on the paperwork was a simple mistake, and was permitted to leave. When Mitchell surmised that something was wrong, he ordered the guard to check the camera for Chase Edmunds in Ramon's cell. Since the camera angle was askew, the warden went to inspect it, and this guard notified Benjamin to assist the warden. : The prison guard was played by Steve Heinze in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Prison guard 2 While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility with forged documents, Jack Bauer went to retrieve his sidearm and badge from Daniel. A second guard arrived and announced his presence to Daniel, but suddenly the alarm was tripped from another part of the prison by Warden Mitchell. Jack knew his ruse had failed, so he punched the guard to the ground and then kicked him unconscious. He then forced a third guard to free the inmates and caused a riot. : The prison guard was played by (uncredited) Billy D. Lucas in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Prison guard 3 While breaking Ramon Salazar out of the Downey Holding Facility, Jack Bauer forced a prison guard at gunpoint to free the inmates. The guard hesitated but when threatened again, he opened all the cells. The halls were soon flooded with prisoners, and Jack attempted to flee the building with Ramon. : The prison guard was played by Tom Kiesche in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Section five guard When Gael Ortega was revealed to have locked Kim Bauer inside Tech 1, he tried to escape CTU. This guard, responsible for section five of the building, first radioed that his section was clear, then he turned to his right, saw Ortega, and radioed that he had a visual on the subject. Ortega then turned around and ran down the stairs in the opposite direction. However, this guard managed to corner Gael in the corridor just before he reached the exit of the building. : The security guard appeared in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Section seven guard When Gael Ortega was revealed to have locked Kim Bauer inside Tech 1, he tried to escape CTU. This guard, responsible for section seven of the building, reported that he was locking down the east corridor and that he did not have a visual on Ortega. A second later, Ortega sneaked up behind the guard, knocked him out, and ran past him down the corridor. : The security guard appeared in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard ]] A security guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. The guard helped lock the building down. He failed to find Marcus Alvers, who planted the Cordilla virus inside the building. It is not known if Phillips' assistant was infected with the virus. : The hotel security guard was played by Matthew Kaminsky in "3:00am-4:00am." Chandler Plaza Hotel guard 2 restrain a guest]] Another guard at the Chandler Plaza Hotel assisted head of security Craig Phillips. This guard helped restrain a female guest as she grieved for the loss of her loved one. The guard appeared symptomatic with the Cordilla virus, ensuring that he would die. He was the third person, following an old couple, to choose the suicide capsules instead of the miserable death of the virus. : The guard (credited as an infected guest and as "Bellman") was played by Roger Ranney in "5:00am-6:00am" and "6:00am-7:00am." Day 4 Sherek's guard ]] After Tomas Sherek was arrested by CTU Los Angeles, he was put into holding and interrogated by Ronnie Lobell. This guard stood outside his room until Jack Bauer arrived with the intention of getting at Sherek. The guard explained that the area was off-limits, and Jack responded by saying he was looking for Erin Driscoll, before knocking the guard out and taking his weapon. : The guard appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Hallway guard After Jack Bauer had a heated discussion about Joe Prado's innocence and the purpose of the United States Constitution with David Weiss of Amnesty Global in the hallway just outside holding, he stopped briefly to check the time. While he was checking the time, one of two security guards with Bauer in the hallway asked him if he needed anything. Bauer politely declined and went back into holding. : The guard appeared in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 5 CTU guard 2 ]] After Chloe O'Brian discovered analyst Spenser Wolff was accessing files above his legal clearance, she informed Bill Buchanan about it. Buchanan then sent two security guards to bring Spenser to holding. The lead guard asked Spenser to come with him, but Spenser resisted claiming he was working a critical task. The guard, though, informed him that Edgar Stiles had been authorized to overtake his workload. Spenser reluctantly complied and the lead guard led him into a holding cell where Chloe and Buchanan were waiting. He remained there while Bill and Chloe questioned him. Outside the room, after Spenser revealed how he had the access and why he granted Hank admittance in to CTU, the guard brought him back in. : The security guard was played by Blaine Pate in "11:00am-12:00pm." Rossler penthouse guard 1 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning intercepted a call from Dawn Brigade terrorist Ivan Erwich to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse at 22 North Figueroa. After Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, the guard on Rossler's penthouse suspected something was wrong. He contacted the front desk guard over the radio to check if everything was ok. When the guard told him under duress that he was ok, Rossler's floor guard suspected something and armed himself, as his partner also pulled out an automatic weapon. He and his partner shot at Jack and Curtis, who came through the elevator. Curtis was struck in his bullet-proof vest, but the two guards were killed by Jack's return fire. : This security guard was played by Scott Vance in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Rossler penthouse guard 2 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning intercepted a call from Dawn Brigade terrorist Ivan Erwich to Jacob Rossler, who lived in a private penthouse at 22 North Figueroa. After Chloe O'Brian and Spenser Wolff disabled some of the building cameras, Jack and Curtis rushed into the lobby and forced the guard at the main desk to tell the guards on Rossler's penthouse that everything was ok, and that the cameras went down for some unknown reason. They then forced him to unlock the elevator for them. When the other guards noticed he wasn't there, Jack told him to say he was in the bathroom. Jack then knocked him unconscious inside the elevator to Rossler's floor, where the two other guards were later killed by Bauer in a gunfight. : This security guard was played by J. David Shanks in "1:00pm-2:00pm." CTU section 1.12 guard When Lynn McGill became irate and ordered Curtis Manning to arrest Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles and remove Audrey Raines from the premises, Curtis refused to follow Lynn's command and stated that he was acting irrationally. Lynn was even more incensed but Curtis held his ground. The two had an increasingly tense verbal exchange, as the CTU staff watched anxiously, when Lynn ordered the nearby CTU Security guards to arrest Curtis as well. This lead guard was wide-eyed with confusion, especially when Curtis mentioned that he would draw his weapon if they came for him. Eventually, the lead guard realized that Lynn was acting destructively, made his choice, and calmly asked Curtis what to do. This guard's support gave Curtis the opportunity to then relieve Lynn of his command under the "incapacity clause" of section 1.12. Lynn realized that his authority was no longer recognized, but angrily refused to let the guards touch him as he was taken away. : The security guard was portrayed (uncredited) by Chaz Fatur in "4:00pm-5:00pm". CTU guard 3 for admittance]] When the Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff entered the CTU Los Angeles building with his stolen keycard, he had to clear security. A guard asked him for his keycard, and Ostroff gave him Lynn's keycard that had been reprogrammed. The hacked card worked, and the guard admitted Ostroff. The guard succumbed to Sentox nerve gas while Bill Buchanan was on the phone after Ostroff gassed the building. : This security guard was played by Dan Warner in "6:00pm-7:00pm." CTU guard 4 After Dawn Brigade terrorist Ostroff infiltrated CTU and placed a canister of Sentox nerve gas, he attempted to escape. On his way out, he clotheslined this guard who was running down the corridor. Ostroff forced the guard to open a keypad-locked door, despite the guard's protests that there was a lockdown. After the guard opened the door, Ostroff shot him and took his radio before attempting to escape the building. : The security guard was played by (uncredited) Justin Sundquist in "6:00pm-7:00pm". Distribution center guard ]] The security guard at the entry gate of the Wilshire Gas Company was approached by Vladimir Bierko and his Dawn Brigade terrorists in several trucks. One of them, Mikhail, leaned out and called through the gate to the guard, telling him about a special delivery. When the guard turned around to report an unscheduled arrival instead of letting them inside, Mikhail shot him twice. The terrorists broke the gate, entered, and prepared to release Sentox nerve gas into the gas company's pipelines. : The distribution center guard was played by Frank Silva in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Homeland Security guard At roughly 12:20am, two security guards from the Department of Homeland Security approached Chloe O'Brian. One of them asked Chloe to come with them, and when she asked where, the man responded brusquely, and they took her away. Chloe was being detained because Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian, with help from Shari Rothenberg, discovered that Chloe was helping Audrey Raines against President Logan's orders. : The HS security guard was played by Larkin Campbell in "12:00am-1:00am." Airport guard A security guard at Van Nuys Airfield granted clearance for a fuel truck to enter the airport. The guard, his partners, and the military personnel nearby who searched the bottom of the truck did not know that Jack Bauer was on top of the vehicle. Jack entered the airport unseen and snuck into Flight 520. : The airport guard was played by Bernard K. Addison in "1:00am-2:00am." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run Bank security After the robbers entered the bank, one of them approached the security guard and forced him to give up his gun. He put it on the ground next to him and dropped down like everyone else. Later on, Jason used the guard's gun to shoot and wound two of the robbers, and to kill the third one. Day 7 Sangalan residence guard ]] At 167 Foxhall Road, after Major Zeze Eto'o received a warning from Larry Moss about a possible threat to Ule Matobo, the guards were put on high alert. Shortly afterwards David Emerson blew up one of the windows and entered with Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. Emerson shot this guard and questioned him on the Matobos' location, but the guard didn't know where the Prime Minister was. Emerson took the guard's weapon and continued his search. : The residence guard was played by (uncredited) Larnell Stovall in "11:00am-12:00pm." Ritter Building guard ]] At 2:08pm, FBI Agent Renee Walker entered the corporate office at Ritter Building (on 546 Adams) and greeted the main desk security guard. She showed her FBI credentials and told him that she was there to meet Mr. Roane of the Roane and Associates law firm. When the guard went to call and announce her visit, she interrupted him and said that since it was official business, she wanted to enter unannounced. He agreed to inform no one of her visit, and did not know she was really helping with the raid on Colonel Dubaku's control room. : The security guard was played by Beau Dremann in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Airport security guard This security guard worked at the Washington airport where mercenaries attempted to kidnap Kim Bauer. When the male operative started shooting at everyone, he tried to stop him but was injured by a shot. However, while on the floor he managed to shoot the man in the leg. When Renee Walker arrived at the airport later, he was being tended by someone. : The security guard was played by Derwin Jordan in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 CTU NY lead guard At almost 6:00pm, this guard stopped Jack Bauer when he was taking weapons from the CTU armory. He checked him for weapons and gave his gun to Cole Ortiz. Director Brian Hastings then dismissed him. Later, around 9:30pm, the guard was stationed at CTU New York entrance when Kevin Wade arrived to meet with Dana Walsh. : The "Security Guard" was played by Ariel Mirabal-Ramos in "5:00pm-6:00pm," "9:00pm-10:00pm," "12:00am-1:00am," and "8:00am-9:00am." CTU NY entrance guard This security guard greeted Kevin Wade when he came looking for Dana Walsh. After calling her, he told Kevin that Dana would be out in a minute. Kevin tried to ask him what was CTU about, but he simply told him to wait. : The "CTU Security Guard" was played by Brian Jones in "6:00pm-7:00pm." IRK security guard This security guard from the IRK at the United Nations called President Omar Hassan to inform him that his daughter, Kayla wanted to talk to him. When he told him he asked not to be interrupted, the guard told him that Kayla said it was urgent. He then allowed her into the President's suite. : The "IRK Security Guard" was played by Jonathan Avigdori in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 9 CIA security guard This security guard at the CIA London station attempted to escort Kate Morgan off the premises after she continued to press Steve Navarro on Jack Bauer's ulterior motives. As they were heading out, Kate spun around and grabbed his stun gun, shocking him into unconsciousness and dragging him out of sight before taking his gun. :The "CIA Security Guard" was played by Mark Holden in . Almeida guard 1 This guard and his partner dragged Tony Almeida into an interview room where the prison administrator and US Attorney Vanessa Diaz were present. The guard stood by the window while Tony made the plea to move out of solitary to administrator. After the administrator declined Tony's request and demanded Tony be brought back to his cell, the guard uncuffed Almeida and prepared to take him away. But Tony headbutted the guard, knocking him down to the ground, and rushed toward Diaz, strangling her with his cuffs. Two other guards grabbed Tony by his neck and hair, trying to pull him away from Diaz, and the guard used a taser gun to stun Almeida, finally managing to subdue him. The guards then dragged him to his cell, telling him to "Rot in hell", and closed the door. :The "Guard #1" was played by Patrick Robert Smith in the ''24: Solitary epilogue.'' Almeida guard 2 This guard and his partner dragged Tony Almeida into an interview room where the prison administrator and US Attorney Vanessa Diaz were present, and stood guard by the door. After Tony attacked one of the guards in the room and attempted to strangle Diaz, this guard rushed into the room and grabbed Tony's neck with another guard, trying to pull him away from Diaz, while his partner used a taser gun to stun Almeida, finally managing to subdue him. The guards then dragged him away from the interview room. :The "Guard #2" was played by Douglas Tait in the ''24: Solitary epilogue.'' Almeida guard 3 This guard was present in the interview room with the prison administrator and US Attorney Vanessa Diaz when Tony Almeida was dragged inside by two guards. After Tony attacked one of the guards in the room and attempted to strangle Diaz, this guard rushed to help and grabbed Tony's hair, trying to pull him away from Diaz, while another guard used a taser gun to stun Almeida, finally managing to subdue him. The guard then dragged him away to his cell, threw him inside, and closed the door. :The "Guard #3" was played by Norman Howell in the ''24: Solitary epilogue.'' Day 10 Infirmary guard This guard was guarding the infirmary of CTU National Headquarters with his partner where Ben Grimes was held for treatment. When Eric Carter arrived and asked to see him again, this guard told him he needed authorization. Carter insisted he's got it, but the guard said he has to call it in. Carter said he's sorry, then he proceeded to knock out that guard. His partner was quickly knocked out afterwards. :The "Infirmary guard" was played by Mark Hicks in . Guard escorting Henry ]] This guard was escorting Henry Donovan to the holding cell at CTU National Headquarters and told him "Have a seat, sir". :The "CTU guard" was portrayed by Derek Carver in . Garage security guard When the alarm on Andy Shalowitz's car was going off in the garage of CTU National Headquarters, this guard called Andy. He told Andy about his car alarm and needed him to turn it off, not knowing the car alarm was caused by Eric Carter to attract Andy's attention in order to aid him in saving his wife & brother who were kidnapped by the terrorists. :The "CTU Guard" was played by Brandon Hirsch in . Gate security guard This CTU guard was among those guarding the gate of CTU National Headquarters. He was checking out the van that was arriving and got the call from head of security Steven Grant, who told that he was expected a team of subcontractors at the gate. This guard told Grant that he was not seeing their clearance on the network. Grant told the guard that they had a power loss in one of the servers they were here to fix. Grant then gave him his override code and ordered him to let them in Engineering. The guard let the van, not knowing the passengers are Asim Naseri and his men, terrorists planning to break out Jadalla Bin-Khalid. This guard was also present when Senator John Donovan arrived in CTU. He and two other fellow guards were killed by Naseri and his men after they broke Jadalla out and escaped from CTU. :The CTU "Gate Guard" was portrayed by Trey Butler in . CTU security aide This CTU security aide went to the infirmary and told Andy Shalowitz, who was questioning Jennifer Marshall, that Keith Mullins wants to speak to him. :The "CTU Aide" was portrayed by Evan Cleaver in . Bullpen guard When Nicole and Isaac Carter were coming downstairs to the bullpen, this guard told them this area is off-limits. Nicole said she wanted to see Director Keith Mullins, but he told her that Mullins is busy and she had to get back upstairs. When Nicole insisted to know where her husband Eric was, she tried to get through, but this guard and the others stopped her. Isaac calmed things down and he brought her back upstairs. :This security guard was portrayed by Keenan Echols in . Bullpen guard 2 Around 11:50am, Eric Carter returned to CTU National Headquarters and came upon this guard. The guard told him the CTU National Director Keith Mullins wanted a debrief with him. Carter asked if his wife Nicole was here. He told Carter she was still in the building. :This CTU guard was played by Seth Dousman in . Multi-season guards Guard announcing Michelle's arrest Michelle Dessler was found in a van in the CTU parking lot assisting Jack Bauer in his attempt to secure evidence that the Cyprus recording was fake and arrested for conspiring with Tony Almeida to kidnap Ryan Chappelle and hijack command of CTU. This guard observed Dessler's arrest and radioed it in as it was happening. Later he supervised the meeting in which Bob Warner asked Marie Warner why she had conspired with terrorists to set off a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles and why she had killed Reza Naiyeer. The guard was in his office when Gael Ortega was discovered to be a mole as he was trying to escape the CTU Los Angeles Building. Ortega burst into the guard's office and pointed a gun at him. At first, the guard started to reach for his radio, but Ortega warned him not to, and he thought better of it and raised his hands in the air instead. Ortega was soon surrounded by other security guards and Michelle Dessler, and they arrested him. : The security guard appeared in "Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am," "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am," and "Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm." See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Security guards